


Dirty

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John crossdresses again, and Fin roleplays a dirty cop this time. Shameless smut, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



> For [sidewinder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder), who prompted me with what if one of them wore their police uniform. Well, I hope this delivers.

Fin looked long and hard at John, who had dressed up for him again. They were roleplaying again, and John was in an interestingly reimagined police uniform as a hooker. He was in a dark blue mini-skirt, his leather boots, sheer stockings, a leather belt that ended in linked handcuffs, holding the leather strap together, and a scrap of a shirt that was basically just two badges.

Fin had dressed up, too, in his police uniform, empty gun, baton, handcuffs, and badge all on his belt.

“That outfit is an affront to cops everywhere,” he said.

“My… boyfriends sure seem to love it, Officer,” John answered, fluttering his eyelids at Fin.

“Your _clients_ , you mean. You’re under arrest. Up against the wall.” He shoved John against the wall roughly. “Spread ‘em.”

“Usually I get _paid_ for that, Officer,” John protested.

“Admittin’ you’re a whore, are you? Bad move. I _said_ , spread ‘em!”

John spread his legs and put his hands up against the wall, assuming the position he had had many suspects assume before.

“Gotta frisk you for weapons. Who knows what you’re hidin’,” Fin snarled.

“Does it _look_ like I could hide a gun in this outfit?”

Fin ignored him and ran his hands along John’s sides, his hips, down his legs and up the other side. He gave John’s ass a squeeze, daring John to protest.

“Guess not. I’m arrestin’ you for prostitution,” he said, pulling his cuffs off his belt and yanking John’s arms down, cuffing him roughly. He spun John around.

They stared at each other hungrily for a moment. John stared at his lover – _goddamn_ the man looked good in uniform, and John didn’t see him in it often enough (of course, the man looked good in pretty much anything). Mmm. His cock was hard, rising under the blue skirt.

Fin stared back at John, delighted John had dressed up again, and in such an interesting (and _arousing_ ) getup. 

“Don’t enjoy the handcuffs _too_ much, slut,” he said, fingering one of the cuffs on John’s belt. His fingers brushed against John’s stomach. “Your skin is real soft,” he purred. “Bet all the men love that.”

“Haven’t had any complaints,” John said in as steady a voice as he could manage. “You taking me in or what, Officer?”

“You know, we can make aaaaall this go away if you cooperate, baby doll,” Fin said, stepping in close to John and running a hand through John’s hair. “Bet you’re familiar with a bit of quid pro quo.”

“Yes, Officer,” John said.

“Good. I’m gonna uncuff you now. Don’t you dare run.”

John nodded and turned around. Fin uncuffed him and spun him around roughly again. “Now, on your knees, whore.”

John dropped to his knees. He hadn’t thought it would turn him on _so fucking much_ to have Fin speak to him like that, but Jesus Christ, he sure as fuck wasn’t complaining. His dick was throbbing under his skirt and there was _no way_ he was safewording his way out of this one. He wanted more.

Fin unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. “You’re gonna suck my dick, whore, real good.”

“Mmhmm,” John answered. He rested a hand on Fin’s thigh and wrapped the other around the base of Fin’s dick. He licked around the head, teasing Fin, keeping a light pressure on the base of his dick. He squeezed as he licked the underside of the head, catching a drop of precome. John savored the taste and licked again, hoping to get another taste of Fin.

He hoped Fin would come in his mouth, he wanted to taste Fin today. But Fin was in control as the cop, and John was just along for the ride. He licked again, starting where his hand was, going in circles to the head.

Fin was bucking into the touch, making zero effort to stay still. John sucked lightly on the head, rewarded with more precome, the taste of Fin strong in his mouth. He hummed happily around his mouthful, and Fin thrust into his mouth, forcing more of his dick in. John relaxed his jaw and let Fin fuck his mouth, keeping his tongue busy as he did. He squeezed Fin’s dick with the hand he still had wrapped around the base and moved the other one to cup Fin’s balls.

Fin shuddered and John could feel Fin’s dick twitch in his mouth. He sucked hard for a moment while Fin was still, and Fin groaned above him. “Oh, you’re good at this, kitten,” he said. “Lots of practice, I guess.” He ran his hands through John’s hair. “You like suckin’ cock?”

“Mmhmm,” John answered, his mouth still full. He let go of Fin’s cock and said, “One of my favorites,” his breath puffing against Fin’s wet cock, teasing him.

“Oh, I like that,” Fin moaned, running a hand down John’s face to his chin. “But I think you’re done blowin’ me. Wanna fuck your ass, baby doll. That ass is gorgeous and I’m gonna have a piece of it, and you ain’t gonna say no to me, kitten.”

“Okay, Officer,” John said demurely, eyeing Fin’s gun and baton. “Where do you want me?”

“Get up, whore,” Fin said, tugging on John’s arm. John stood up immediately. Fin ran a hand down John’s back, stopping at his ass and squeezing. “Oh yeah, I’m definitely gettin’ a piece of this. Gonna fuck it, whore.”

He squeezed John’s ass again, pulling him close and pressing his dick into John’s thigh. He groaned. John had shaved his legs again, and the silky smoothness felt _amazing_ against his dick. He thrust several times against John’s thigh and moaned. Oh God, he could come just like this, thrusting against John’s silky smooth thigh. He wondered idly if John would consider keeping his legs permanently shaved – it turned him on so fucking much. He thrust against John’s thigh one last time, smearing precome on John’s leg. John’s breath caught at that. Fin stopped himself before he came against John’s leg, though he filed that idea away for later.

“Up against the wall,” he growled in a hoarse voice. Fuck, he was horny and needed to come, John crossdressing always got to him.

John obediently got against the wall and Fin considered him for a moment. They’d had sex standing up before, of course, but they’d never tried the particular move Fin had in mind.

Fin grabbed the lube and slid a finger in John. “Be glad I’m preparin’ you and not just shovin’ in,” he growled in John’s ear.

John moaned. The reality would hurt like fuck – Fin’s dick was big (thick, especially) – but the _idea_ was turning him on like crazy, Fin so overcome with lust that he just slammed in, no care about John, thrusting desperately. John bucked against the wall, needing a bit of friction, and Fin grabbed his hip to stop him.

Fin’s fingers felt great in him and he wriggled on them, trying to encourage Fin to hit his prostate, but Fin maddeningly left it alone. “This ain’t about you, whore. I’m just makin’ sure I don’t damage the goods. Who knows, I may decide I want that ass again. I know I’ll want that mouth again, slut. You sure perfected your cock-suckin’ skills.”

He finished stretching John and slicked his dick. John spread his legs more to give Fin better access. But Fin said, “Face me, kitten.”

John turned around, puzzled. Fin grabbed one of John’s legs and guided it around his waist. John got the hint and gave a little leap, wrapping his legs around Fin’s waist and his arms around Fin’s neck. Fin pressed John against the wall, one hand on John’s ass, holding him steady. “You okay, babe?” he asked, breaking out of his role for a moment to check on John.

“ _Mmmhmmm_ ,” John answered. “I’ll safeword if I’m not. Am I too heavy for you, my love?”

“Are you kiddin’? Babe, you weigh fucking nothin’.” He snapped back into his role. “You better be ready for me, slut. Gonna have you now.”

He guided his dick into John and groaned. In this position, he went in deep, and he rocked into John, pushing him into the wall. He wanted to hold on a little, enjoy this fuck, this position, but John was tight around him and was toying with his hair and scratching at the back of his neck lightly.

John was pulling him in more with his legs to the best of his ability – this position didn’t exactly give him a lot of leverage, but he did the best he could.

Fin was pounding into him now, grunting in his ear. The wall was digging into his back, but John couldn’t care less, he felt incredible – Fin slamming into him, the sight of Fin, the sounds Fin was making in his ear, pants and grunts, Fin surrounding him completely.

John bent his head forward and sucked on Fin’s neck. Fin swore. “You stop that right now, whore. I ain’t carryin’ your mark around.”

John stopped obediently. 

“On the other hand, kitten, I am gonna mark you. Yeah, gonna suck real hard on your pretty neck and leave my mark.” He bent his head forward and sucked _hard_ on John’s neck. John howled and scratched at Fin in pleasure.

“Mmm,” Fin moaned against John’s neck. He didn’t stop sucking. He was still thrusting into John hard, and John was getting desperate to come, his hard cock trapped between their bodies. He couldn’t move a hand down to stroke it, though, not without unbalancing them, and Fin had the same problem. 

“I ain’t concernin’ myself with your orgasm,” Fin said. “Who cares if a whore gets off? But I’ll tell you, I’m real fuckin’ close.”

“Then come, Officer,” John purred. “I know you want to, can feel your hard dick in me, can feel you’re desperate, can feel you’re ready to come, yeah, that’s right, come for me, Officer. You gonna come in me, Officer?”

“You bet I am,” Fin growled, nipping at John’s ear.

John howled and came, surprised at his orgasm. He had been close, so close, Fin fucking him always got him going, but he didn’t think he’d be able to come without Fin even touching him, but he was, come landing on both of them.

John’s orgasm yanked Fin’s out of him, like it usually did. Fin bit down _hard_ on John’s neck, not that John minded at all and came, thrusting erratically into John.

John unwound his legs and stood up shakily. 

“Definitely want that ass again, kitten,” Fin said, still in his role.

“Mmm, it’s all yours,” John said happily. He started laughing.

“What’s so funny, babe?” Fin asked, dropping his role finally.

“You may need to get another police uniform,” John said, looking at Fin’s clothes. “Somehow I think the state of this one will raise a _lot_ of questions.”

Fin glanced down at his and sighed. “Into the fun closet this one goes. Is there _anythin’_ left we haven’t had sex on, in, or with?”

“Uh-uh,” John said, winding his arms around Fin’s neck again and pulling him in for a loving kiss. “And don’t you complain, half these ideas are _yours_.”

“Mmm, I did have one while we were fuckin’,” Fin said hesitantly. “You can say no, of course, babe.”

“Well, let’s hear it first. You know I’m bad at saying no to you.”

Fin hesitated and flushed. “Would you… would you keep your legs shaved all the time? I fuckin’ _love_ the feel.”

John pulled him in for another kiss. “I’ll look into a more permanent method tomorrow, my love.”


End file.
